Icebound
by BlackDebockle
Summary: Tempest was born with black ice in his body. As a young Snow Golem he left the other Princesses and Princes. What will happen when he comes back only to be thought of as non existent. Will he fit in or will he remember why he left. More importantly can he make it without being maimed or violated. (Rated M for language and other)
1. Chapter 1: Heated Reunion

Walking down into the cave I stopped in front of a bleak mossy cobblestone door. The dimly light sign that read 'Social Bar' sparked with ender particles showing its age. Sighing in disappointment I looked down towards the floor, "It's been 17 years and still nothing has changed. Shouldn't really have expected anything else from the Kings and Queens, not to mention their children." Grasping the door knob I opened the door to a room scattered with mobs.

The sound of the door scraping against old oak wood planks brought all attention towards me. _"Wow. Great entrance Tempest." _Looking around I noticed how almost everyone looked different from our last meeting. I say almost because some people just never change.

Without a chance to even step inside my attention was grabbed as I heard a familiar voice call my attention. "What are you doing here you icy bastard?" Those words were spat by a girl of about 18 that everyone knew as Hail. The usually docile snow cloud over her shoulder was escalating to a full blown blizzard. Distaste and rage were written all over her face.

Hail had creamy pale skin and being only able to reach my eyes she was about 5"7'. She wore an orange low hanging v-neck which showed of the tops of her D-cup cleavage and cut off right above her midsection. Over this was an open 5 buttoned whitish blue hoodie that emphasized her slim smooth stomach. Tight jeans clung to her small but, and brown fur lined the boots on her feet. Her blood orange hair flowed of her shoulders. "Well it's nice to see you too Sleet," I commented avoiding her gaze as it tried to dismember me piece by piece.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she hissed, her icy breath making the air turn thin and mist. Even the small blizzard threw in its own insult by chucking a thimble sized hail piece at me.

Shrugging it off I leaned forward and breathed in her misty breath. Even when she was furious I found her sexy. "Aww. You remember when we spar don't you. Ah, those sessions that would last long into the night." A smirk displayed across my face as I saw her tense up. "W-whatever just don't get near me," she grumbled storming off.

"It's been 17 years and nothing has changed in this place," I commented looking around at the glowstone lit gold mine. Diamond, gold, emerald, iron and even obsidian accented the floor, walls and ceiling.

Making my way over to the bar I grabbed up a bottle of water. Once I had had reached my seat I watched as frost collected along the area where I was holding the bottle. Sighing I set down the bottle of freezing water and moved to sit near the other mobs. I felt my mind relax the moment I had hit the

chair. Though even then I couldn't help but tense up. Looking around I noticed a girl about 19, my age, staring at me seductively. Her topaz eyes glistened and even though I was a Snow Golem the heat I felt from her made me happy.

She got up and began walking towards me. Golden wavy hair feel down to her shoulder and 4 golden rods revolved timidly around her body. Her C-cup breasts were trapped within a rust colored bikini top. She boasted and amazing athletics body that was complimented well by here bronze skin. Her pant clung her well rounded buttox as they flared out near the bottom, a flame printed out on each leg.

I've never seen you around here handsome," stated the girl clearly aiming to get my attention. Placing my hand in my palm I ignored her. Clearly I had made a grave mistake. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Without much care I glanced towards her, giving little notice of acknowledgement. "Yes princess? Did you want something?" Before I could react a hand shot out across my face. My shoulder crashed against the floor from the force of the slap and a burning sensation welled from the struck spot.

Slowly I got up, I could feel the fustration begin to rise. "Well that was rude don't you think?" I spat. "You aren't one to talk! First you walk in and don't say a word, get in an arguement with "Bitch of Winter" over there, and lastly you don't even have the decency to realize when someone of actual importance is talking to you!"

"Well seems as if someone's got a problem with my attitude is that it. Get over it! Not like I'm here to see you anyway, and what do you mean of importance. All I can tell so far is that you're like all the other blazes. Hot, short tempered, and annoying as the deepest regions in the Nether. So if you don't mind I'd really appreciate it if you kindly fucked off for now." Ending my statement I turned my back and walked back towards the bar.

Only as I walked did I realize the silence in the room. All mobs had ceased conversation, the near interest being me and the blaze chick. Before I could question the reactions I was struck by an immense amount of heat. Turning to look back at the blaze I was intrigued yet enamored. Her golden hair levitated around her, embers flicking off the ends. The topaz look of her eyes seemed to burn into me as their gaze brightened and the flames imprints on her pants shifted as the flames themselves began to dance. What caught me most off gaurd was the ferocity in which the 4 golden rods spun around her body, their color almost a molten white.

From the mobs I heard a small call, "Flare come on don't do this. He's new and he doesn't know any better."

Unsuprisingly her gaze stuck to me, an open window to the fiery depths inside.

**A few words before I end this chapter.**

**Yea it's been way to long...trust me I know. Though anyway thanks to anyone who's read this it really means alot. I'll try and get more chapters for this out and it'll probably actually happen this time. With school and all I don't have much down time but the idea just keep coming so I'll just keep writing. Hope you guys enjoyed and I can't wait till next time.**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

* * *

**Flare: "Stupid fucking human forgot. This dipshit Debockle doesn't own Minecraft, that belongs to Mojang and Microsoft. The only thing that fucker technically owns is his characters and this story. Now if you don't mind I have things to atttend to. You better show up next time."**


	2. Chapter 2: Icy Hot part 1

"You might as well tell me what you are. Just in case we find anything in your ashes," remarked the blaze. None of us had flinched in the moments that had passed.

"If it matters that much I'm Tempest, Prince of the Snow Golems." A few gasps were heard from the crowd, but most just stood there either nodding or pondering what I had just said.

"He's doomed." "He'll never make it out alive." Comments like these could be heard from the growing mass of mobs, some patrons others royalty. "Well finally you introduce yourself. Too bad it won't matter soon, but I might as well introduce myself. The name's Flare, Princess of the Blazes."

"Yea I could kind of tell you were a blaze by the spinning rods," I stated. The rods around Flare glowed brighter as they somehow managed to spin more rapidly. "Well either way I get to enjoy your begs of mercy as you melt," Flare scoffed walking towards the Arena.

As I began to follow Flare a hand rested on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a teenage boy about 18 years old. He was about 5'6" with pale skin, black hair that went down to his neck, dark blue eyes, a navy blue t-shirt covering a black longsleeve and black cargo pants along with a dark blue pair of water shoes.

On his shirt was a squid face, its blank stare looking at nothing in particular. "Dude don't fight her. I've seen what she can do and for a Snow Golem it's complete suicide," he said fear flashing in his eyes. "I got this," I said bluntly. The boy looked as if he was going to say more, but just walked away.

"Hey Slush Bastard you coming," called Flare impatiently. "Hold on you bronze bitch!" Slowly I walked into the Arena. Above us was a golden balcony with diamond railing, the other mobs had already gathered there for the fight. "You can still give up. All you have to do is beg," Flare said smugly.

"Can you shut up for once? If you want to occupy yourself go suck on your rods," I said growing more agitated. "Afraid I already have," Flare stated obviously pleased with her comeback. That is until she noticed the other mobs smirking and laughing.

"Wow. You really aren't the brightest or the hottest Blaze of the Nether are you," I taunted. "I hope you're ready to die Slush Bastard." " Okay I'm sorry, but is that all you can say to insult me. Try and see if you can pull anything better out of your cunt. I'm sure you can find a lot of things up there, though I doubt any of it is a good insult," I replied annoyed by the constant bickering.

Without a word Flare's body combusted into a torrent of flames. "She can't be…not already," murmured the boy who had tried to stop me. I watched as the fire grew in ferocity, wondering how I had gotten myself into this mess.

8 glistening rods extended from the spiral of fire, waves of heat radiating off of them. A few moments later Flare's face was revealed once more a tiara of obsidian resting upon it. Hey topaz eyes were replaced by two burning fire charges. Her hair was nothing but a smoking msit, lava particles bouncing in the midst of it. Hey body now glowed a bright gold and seams filled with motlen rock covered her body.

Averting my eyes from the her I made sure to avoid the one thing that killed most of her enemies. My mind drifted back to years of wandering on my own. I was in an old library hidden within a large temple, an old red book tucked under my arm. Taking a seat I read the title. "'Princess Flare, Princess of the Blazes'. This may help in the future, especially if I ever plan to return." At this time I had made it a personal goal to learn the abilities of those who posed an immense threat to me. This list included Aster and Aaron, prince and princess of enderman, Flare and Basalt, prince of the magma cubes.

"_Now let's take a look,"_ I muttered opening up the book. After minutes of turning the pages I reached a page that peaked my interest. _"__**'Flare's Nether Form'**__. Yep this seems like it'll do. Now let's see. __**'One mistake made by most of Flare enemies is that they look towards her rather than away when she emerges from this change. If her foe looks within her eyes the blood within their veins will turn to lava, and the organs within them will erupt into flames. As the fire spreads through their body they will be forced to endure it. There is no escape from this. It continues until Flare's foe is nothing more than ashes. It is said that the heat at the center of this change is so strong it can be equivalent to being 1/5 of the suns inital heat.'**__ Well then, that sounds painful. Going to need to be careful if I ever fight her. Well onto the next section."_

"What happened don't want to look at me now," sneered Flare as the pillar of fire began to die down. Looking at her I smiled, "Well now that you're done being a light show I'd glady look at you. Even though you're just a bigger candle to snuff out." I said.

**Yay I'm steadily writing again. I'm actually proud of myself. *Gives self pat on back* Well that doesn't mean I can stop. I've got alot of writing to catch up on. I can only say the best is yet to come. I've got many scenarios planned out for this story. Now I just have to get to those scenarios. Hope you guys have enjoyed and as always I'll see you all next story.**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

* * *

**Tempest: "Well shit hey you people. What's up I'm here to say that Debockle doesn't own shit concerning Minecraft. All that is owned my Microsoft and Mojang. Hahaha bastard barely even own his own characters why do you think we do this after he's left. Poor prick. Well I'll see you guys sometime. Be sure to come back okay."**


	3. Chapter 3: Icy Hot part 2

Sidestepping I dodged the blast of flames Flare sent from her hand. "Come on, are you just going to stay there and throw embers," I said putting my hand in my pockets. "You just love to fuel the flames don't you?" I stood my ground while Flare's glare tried to incinerate me on the spot. "Tends to happen."

Flare yelled as she charged towards me at speeds almost blinding, flames spewing from where her feet stepped. Raising my forearm I blocked the punch she sent. Once I blocked the punch the blaze princess swung her foot around, roundhouse kicking me in the chest and sending me into the arena wall. "Damn it," I say holding my smoldering jacket where she had kicked me. "Next time you won't be talking," Flare sneered cracking her knuckles as she made her way to me.

_Maybe I made a tiny bit of a mistake, _I thought. Brushing myself off I ran towards Flare. Before she could release another punch I flipped over her, landing behind her back and placing a hard kick to her spine. As Flare fought to regain her bearings I pivoted swiftly, jabbing her in the rib cage. Staggering to stand, her hands clutching her wounded side, Flare once more rushed at me.

Once more I sidestepped dodging the flames. Looking back I found the princess of blazes poised underneath me, her arm covered in flames, ready to uppercut. Unable to avoid the attack I flew backwards, a tremendous pain in my jaw leading me to believe that it was either broken or dislocated.

"**Emblaze!" **I felt beads of sweat collect over my brow as the temperature began to rise tremendously. "_Shit not good. Let's see if I can at least remember something from that stupid book"._ My mind raced, trying to recollect the fragments of my memory. _"Ok. On to the next section. 'Attacks – Descriptions and Strategies', seems like it'll be useful later. __**Emblaze – Emblaze is an attack where Flare begins to emit intense waves of heat and strength that super heat the air around her. This attack has proven deadly due to being unavoidable.**__ Ok got it. Unavoidable. Deadly. Waves of heat. Imminent suffering…Joy."_

Snapping back to my predicament at I hand I began to think about any way to survive. **"Frigid Igloo," **I screamed, slamming my hand into the arena floor and creating a dome of gray packed ice around me. "Jeez. It's actually working." I walked around and touched the frozen walls. The only sound besides my footsteps was the constant hissing of steam between the heat and my dome plus the occasional thump whenever Flare tried to break it with an attack. _I actually may survive, _I you ever heard the phrase, "Don't count your chicken before they hatch." Yea this was one of those moments.

"**Molten Crater!" **From the top of my dome I could see a faint red glow forming outside of it and from what I know, when facing a blaze anything red, orange or yellow is usually not good. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What do I do!? This is not a move I remember studying! Know what when in doubt…Hmm what to do when in doubt. Well either way I have two choices. First, Shit my pants. Second, try and live by some odd chance… Fuck it do both! _ **"Reinforce!"** Once more bringing my open palm to the floor I created 10 more layers of packed ice. _If this doesn't hold I'm as worse off than dead._

The sphere crashed atop the dome and exploded into a ball of flames. Shards of ice speared out in all directions and a steady stream of water rolled off what was left of the dome. _Holy Dicks…I'm actually alive!_ Standing inside the heavy mist of steam I clutched where my arm once was.

I looked at the little portions of flesh that persistently refused to break away. The gnarled bone was surrounded by pulsating flesh which oozed of the gray tinted clear substance known to me as blood. _(AN: For those who wonder what the bones of snow golems look like imagine a normal bone made out of strong Ice… like crystals kind of)__I have to find Flare._ The mist of steam hung heavy of the arena and I doubted that either me or Flare would be able to fight in it.

"Gale!" I watched as my cloud companion began to form out of the condensed air. "How are you doing buddy? Anyway no time for playing we got work. Now if you will. **Gale: Arctic Blizzard!**" Suddenly a fierce wind began blowing through the arena. Ice, steam and any left fire was carried on the wind as it funneled around, brewing itself into a raging storm. After moments it stopped leaving behind only me and Flare.

"I must say I'm surprised that you're still alive. I thought for certain a Snow Golem as weak as yourself would have been killed." She gave a looked of contempt as if pleased I wasn't dead as of yet.

"Yea I know. Looks as if I may have underestimated you. Guess there's no holding back now is there."

Slowly a small laugh escaped Flare's lips though soon this turned into a full bout. "Oh please don't go and do that whole tough guy charade of 'I was only holding back this whole time.' Nothings more amusingly hilarious than when you boys do that. Well all know that you have nothing left."

"Hahaha. You're a real bitch you know that." I said, my teeth clenched in a forced smile.

"Excuse me youfrosted pile of shit?"

"If you haven't realized I may be this damaged but when taken into account that this is due to you using almost all of your power I belive you may be at a bit off a disadvantage. I've yet to launch a single attack using my powers. Though I believe it's time that change. I really must say this has been fun, but than again I'd rather not lie to your face."

For a quick moment worry flashed across Flare's face though a mask of bravado quickly covered it. "Than why don't you show me what's you can do."

"Gladly."

Pushing off I rushed the Princess of Blazes. Before she could react I slammed my fist into her cheek sending her head back. Quickly I followed up with swift kick the stomach and knocking her on the ground. "Gonna have to end this quick hope you don't mind. Just have more important business to attend to." Placing my hand on the nape of her neck I whispered two words. **Sheer Cold."**

Her scream lasted a second before it was cut of. Looking down I watched as a thin line of frost began to line her body. "Well just in case she does survive that," I walked back to where my amputated arm was. Picking it up I walked over to Flare and raised it over my head. Quickly I slammed it down, smashing her body into pieces."

Slowly I breathed out and turned around. From the balcony I could only hear murmurs from the rest of the mobs none of which had spoken during the fight. "He beat her...the new guy beat Flare."

"Just who is he."

"A Snow Golem apparently."

"Hail do you know him...Hail?"

As I reached the social bar once more there was no discussion. No happy cheers ,no congratulations. Everyone slowly made their way home. I looked at the clock, "_6:20, a few more hours until the humans get up." _Once again I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Tempest good job not dying in all. You fought well," It was Jet. His wide grin made me a bit less upset. I had done it again. My first night back and already I'm the talk of the gathering. Inwardly I sighed, "_Let's just hope I don't attract anymore attention. I didn't really help my cause by instantly picking a fight." _

Noticing my sigh Jet gripped my shoulder tighter, "Hey don't worry things like this happen. Some mobs just don't mix and this was one of those times. C'mon we gotta go before the humans get up wouldn't want to be stuck here for the whole day."

I smiled at the boy. "Yea you're right. Let's go." As we neared the exit I stopped.

"What's wrong," asked Jet stopping a bit ahead.

"I just remembered something. I don't know which way my home is."

**Hey guys 3rd chapter this one's a bit longer than the others. I know I'm nowhere near writing those really long chapters but I'll try and get there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it'd help alot if you left a review or anything else you feel. Thanks and as always I'll see you guys next time. By the way kudos to anyone who got the Pokémon reference.**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

* * *

**Jet: "Um hey how's it goin. Just here to say that Debockle doesn't own Minecraft and instead Minecraft is owned by Mojang and Microsoft. I hope you guys have been having a good time and that's all I have to say. Sorry he's so forgetful. Talk again later."**


	4. Chapter 4: Exploration Date

_"I know I had told Jet that I'd be fine, but at this point I may have made a mistake."_ It was the middle of the day and I had yet to find the Snow Golem Fortress. "Jeez I might as well spend the rest of the day exploring. No use going there now in broad daylight. Would rather just sneak in and deal with the King himself."

Launching myself off the ground I leapt into the spruce trees. Quickly I made my way to the top and stood. "Woah. Place has certainly changed in the past years I've been gone." To my west lied a vast expanse of desert, the middle of it almost cut in half by a river. Just north of that were mountains and to the east was a scatter of islands. The direction I was in, South, consisted mainly of snow and ice but futher back I saw ice spikes. A sure fire sign of Snow Golems.

"Great now I have a direction to get home. That can wait though, it's time to explore a bit." With that I dropped from the tree and began walking towards the mountains. The sound of snow compressing under my step formed a rhythmic tune in my ears. The occasional chirping of birds adding as a small verse in the silence. Slowly the snow faded into the crisp color of rising grass. Breaking into a run I dashed through the now open plains.

_"This is something I haven't felt in a while. Thought I had lost this sense during my leave. This state of being relaxed...carefree...happy even. It's nice to feel this way again."_ I dove into the grass, feeling the soft grass brush against my face. I could feel myself smile and I heard my laugh. _"Ha, what am I doing? Now's not the time to be acting like a child."_ Slowly I rolled off my stomach and onto my back, a wide grin still on my face.

"What are you grinning at mister?"

"Mister?"

Rolling to my side I met a pair of scarlet eyes. Every muscle in my body shot into action as I propelled myself, rolling away form the person. Stopping I heard a small, childlike giggle come from them. I turned my head and looked back at the being who had spooked me.

"Hey my name's Seline."

Beside me once more was a small girl about 13 from my guess. Her back length purple hair sprawled out across the grass. She wore a black sun dress along with gray,black arm sleeves and stockings. "So mister what are you grinning at?"

A few moments passed before I registered she meant me. "Oh uh...Nothing I guess. To be honest Seline I don't know why I was smiling. I came here and just felt like it I guess. By the way name's Tempest. Nice to meet you." With that I gave her a smile.

At the hint of my name something gleamed in her eyes. "Oooh so you're Tempest. Big brother Sinno and big sister Siro kept going on about someone named Tempest. They say that you killed Flare. Is that true?"

At the reference of last night I tensed. _"This is bad. I could lie and say no, but I doubt she'd think of her siblings as liars. Though if I say yes she could attack me on the spot and I'm trying not to get into anymore confrontations. Especially not with a child."_

I jerked back as she grabbed my hand. "Come on Mister Tempest. Big brother and big sister want to meet you. They'd be so glad to meet you." As she said that a smile of innocence showed.

_"Damn it. Can't really object now," _I sighed. _"I knew I had wanted to explore, but this wasn't how I expected it to be done."_

I let the child lead me as we detoured away from the plains and into a small cave in the ground. As we walked in I could feel paranoia eat at me. A feeling of stares from the surrounding darkness. Shaking my head I dismissed whatever thoughts had crossed it and continued to follow the girl.

"Hey um Seline where exactly are your brother and sister. And more importantly why aren't they with you. Hope this doesn't come off as rude but I don't think a human like you should be around here." _"Especially if your so called brother and sister saw the battle." _I took a moment to stare at the girl, taking in as much detail as possible. _"She shows no sign of being any mob. It's not likely she's a villager either. She has to be a human." _

She stopped and turned, staring me in the eyes. "Oh silly I'm not a human. I'm a spider," She cocked her head to one side. "Isn't it visible?"

I laughed a bit, "Uh no not really. You don't show any signs of being a mob at all. No fangs, signature spider brooches or anything symbolizing your mob family."

"Father says that I'll find something to symbolize me soon enough." She said with a voice of disappointment. "Big brother has his coat. Big sister has her necklace. And now we just wait and see what I'll get." Look up at me her eyes sparkled in the dim cave. "I bet it'll be something amazing. Like a silk web scarf, or a spider eye gem. Oh! Oh! Maybe I'll even have a pair of shoes with ribbons looking like spider legs. No maybe that'd be a bit overboard."

Looking at the girl I laughed. Facing towards me she puffed out her cheeks in a way a younger sibling would do. "It's not funny, I'm being serious Mister Tempest."

I laughed again though this time softening it. "I know, I know Seline. Just. You remind me of a friend of mine back many years ago. Long before you we probably created." My mind drifted back to the few memories I had held onto.

_"Hey Tempest what do you think you'll get to identify you as a proud member of the Snow Golem Kingdom." Looking up from my book I looked towards my quote on quote "sibling". "What do you mean Sleet. I'm pretty sure we'll just get the standard beanie like everyone else." Her face grew in the reddish tint of blush as she slugged me in the arm. "C'mon Tempest you know I don't like you calling me that...It's embaressing. And I'm just saying what if we don't get the standard beanie. What would you want." Rolling onto my back I stared through the blue skylight above us in the main castle hall. "Well I think I'd want to have a military coat. You know one of those oversized ones that hang on your shoulders, with chains across the front so that it can't fall off. One where I can stand at the highest point of this place and know I have to power to protect it." Silence drifted throughout the room before a small gasp of chuckles escaped from Hail. "H..Hey don't laugh you asked me!" I said rolling back and hiding my embaressed face from her. "Yea I know," She stopped and stared at me. "I just never thought you would be so corny."_ _I uncurled from my huddle and looked her in the eye. "Yea I guess it's corny but that's what I like. Only thing to make it better would be if I had you with me." Instantly a redstone shade of red burned across Hail's face. "Oh come on you can't go and say stuff like that you big bully." With that she tackled me and we rolled across the floor, laughing in the midst of wrestling._

"Mister Tempest you there?"

My mind snapped back to the present as I noticed Seline staring at me intently. "Hmm yea I'm good. Just thinking a bit."

Once more she smiled at me cheerily. "Great cuz here we are. Welcome Mister Tempest to the Spider Den." As she stood back I was greeted by the sight of a large room almost entirely covered in webbing. Spiders crawled and hissed around the area, the webbing itself seemingly alive with the eight-legged mobs. From beyond the main area I made out two figures. One sat on a mound of webbing while the other seemed to float in the shadowy darkness. Quickly both figures approached stopping only a few feet infront of me.

"Mister Tempest meet big brother Sinno and big sister Siro."

**Hey guys what's up. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of IceBound. This is actually so far the longest chapter of IceBound and it'll probably continue to get longer as I now have a direction for this story to head. That's all I have to say for now so I'll end it quick by saying please follow, review or favourite. Any feedback I get is always appreciated and so is critque. Once again thank you guys and see you all next time.**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

* * *

**Seline: "Is he gone? Great! Debockle constantly forgets so I thought maybe I should help him out. Debockle doesn't own Minecraft or anything big like that. The only things he's "owns" are his characters and this story. Bye guys come back and visit me again!"**


	5. Chapter 5: Web of Ties

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Tempest." said a girl who seemed to be about Jet's age.

"Uh same to you Siro." Taking a chance to get a proper look at her I was surprised by the sort of elegance in her attire.

Wearing a dark teal dress that had a slit on both sides and dark red webbing design. It seemed like her attire followed a sort of deadly elegance. Her modest C-cup breasts perked up from the cut of the dress at her chest. Hanging from her neck was a silver necklace which followed the design of more spider webs. Each strand of the lustrous metal connecting with another. This design continued down to her breasts and a bit fell in between them.

"Seems that he's taken a liking to you Siro," chuckled the guy who stood beside her. "Hey I'm Sinno, guessing you know that by how much my much younger sister, Seline, likes to talk."

"Hey I'm right here big brother."

Running his hand through his hair Sinno used his other hand to pat Seline's, "Yea I know, I know."

Sinno wore a standard dark gray shirt. Along with this he chose to wear red leather pants and black boots. The most interesting part of his outfit was the deep black trench coat he wore. The trench coat flared out at the bottom and was clasped across his chest. In total I counted eight clasps, each one looking like a spiders leg curled up as it lay dying, each leg clasping like a vice around his chest.

"Oh yea. Your little sister said that you guys had wanted to meet me." From when I said something I could notice the two of them fidget slightly.

"Uh yea. We wanna talk to you about what happened last night," said Sinno his red gaze set on me.

"About the battle with Flare to be exact." I turned to Siro who had followed up one her brothers words. Her own scarlet gaze piercing me.

Standing back I thought through my options which didn't comprise of many. I could talk to these mobs, possibly gain friends and go about my way or I could run and find my own way out of this place. _"Guess I don't have too much of a choice now do I," I thought sighing internally._

"Well alright then lead the way and I think that you'd probably want to keep this conversation private."

Both spider half-mobs nodded and headed to a room in the side of the clearing. Quickly I followed. Before I walked in I turned back to Seline, "Hey I'll be back soon. Take care till then." I flashed a quick smile before entering the room.

Inside the room was bare compared to the initial area. A couch rested in one corner and across from it was small coffee table. In the center of the room was a large table which Siro was sitting on. In the corner opposite of the couch was fridge which Sinno stood busily looking through.

"Would you like anything Tempest?" Questioned Sino without turning from the fridge.

"Nah I'll be fine. At the moment I'm more concerned with what it is you two would like with me."

"Alright." With that he returned with two bottles of a red colored liquid. Handing one to Siro he sat in the chair not obstructed by his sister.

"Why don't you have a seat as well Tempest. I'm sure you must be tired after the walk down here," said Siro gesturing to the chair beside her position on the table.

Shrugging I accepted the offer choosing instead to sit in a seat where Siro's butt didn't block my view of her brother. Ignoring the small pout of Siro I crossed my arms and sighed, "Well? What is it you two wanted to discuss. Not sure what information a newcomer has that you'd want."

"First thing we'd like to discuss is who are you really? What mob are you? You claim you're a Snow Golem, but no Snow Golem we've met looks like you or even has powers similar to yours. It's like your a different mob entirely. Not to mention you don't even have their signature cloud familiar." As Sinno talked his sister nodded and stared. Seemingly pretending to pay attention to the conversation.

"Wow certainly a way to start. Well like I said at the bar my name's Tempest. I am indeed Prince of the Snow Golems though I guess you can say it's not entitled to me by blood...That parts a bit complicated, fuzzy even." I paused waiting in case they had any questions. Upon a waving gesture from Siro I continued. "As for my powers let's just say that I wasn't born from the same ice spike. The only thing I've ever known is that I have something called Black Ice within me. Supposedly it means I'm the strongest Snow Golem next to the King...maybe that's why I'm entitled to royalty, to be merely a strong warrior or guard and not as a ruler in itself." I hung my head, thinking about my story. Something that confused even me. Bits and pieces of it scattered shattered were around like a thousand piece puzzle tossed away in the wind. "Though I can answer the whole familiar thing with absolution. I hide him."

Over my shoulder a dark gray cloud began to form. A steady flow of snowflakes drifting down from it. Sinno merely nodded slowly as he watched the cloud and Siro looked in interest. Opening her mouth Siro spoke, "Aren't Snow Golem clouds meant to be white like snow itself?"

"Yea," repeated Sinno. I stopped and thought. "They are but I guess it's due to the Black Ice thing I mentioned. I never questioned it, all I know is Gale has been with me since I was young. My oldest companion in a way."

"Okay then." Sighing Siro got up from the table began to pace, stopping just in front of me. "Than Tempest that was really all we had to discuss. This meeting wasn't as much about important discussion of the battle with Flare. It was more of a greeting among allies."

I perked up at the word allies. "Wait allies?"

Beside me Sinno laughed lightening the mood a bit. "Of course Tempest. Anyone who defeats Flare and has the balls to hand that bitch her ass on a silver platter is an ally to us."

Slowly I began to laugh myself, "Ha, I guess you're right. Well in my name as prince I'm glad to become allies with royalty like you two."

Before I could go on Siro's words cut through. "Be careful though Tempest. Not all mobs are as happy about what happened last night as we are. Watch yourself. And you better bet that Flare will be back. As royalty we don't stay dead. it just takes time before we are revived by our respective King or Queen."

I smiled, surprising the twins by the glee in my eyes. "Don't worry about me. If she comes back I'll deal with it and as for everyone else who wants some. They'll just have to wait." With that I gave a thumbs up which caused the siblings to smile.

You certainly are an interesting Snow Golem Tempest," said Sinno. Getting up he walked out the room leaving me and Siro on our own. Before I had time to speak I felt Siro press herself against me. Her lips melding with mine as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. At first I fought back until my mind went blank and I embraced her, pressing her body closer to mine. After a moment I broke the kiss and stared into the half-mobs eyes. Running my tongue along the inside of my mouth I could still taste the sweetness of her saliva.

"Well then Princess Siro would you mind explaining what that was," I said in a mocking tone.

"If you really want to know Tempest. I guess you can call it a spider bite." With that she once more pressed her lips against mine. This time I forced my tongue into her mouth, running it along every surface. Playfully I bit her tongue causing a low moan to escape from the spider princess's mouth.

Before I could get lost in her taste I pulled away. Feeling her hand rub against my hardening member I grabbed it and backed away. "Nuh uh. Not this time princess. Maybe some other time, but as a prince I have a job to do first."

A look of hurt flashed across her crimson eyes and a sense of guilt shot through me. Sighing Siro pulled away as well. "I guess it wouldn't be as fun if you were that easy to get."

Winking I flashed her a quick smile. "You know it. And don't worry I'll be back sometime. I'm sure to run into Seline at some point." With that I patted her on the ass and left the room.

Entering the web covered clearing once more I was quickly embraced by Seline who had apparently been waiting for me to exit. "I've been waiting for you Mister Tempest!" A cheery smile illuminated her face making me feel happy to see her and slightly embarrassed for what I had just done with her sister.

"Oh really why is that?" I patted her on the head and looked around. From behind me Siro was just exiting the room.

"Big brother Sinno says that I'm going to escort you back to the cave entrance."

"Alright then Seline. Lead the way."

By the time we had exited the cave the sun had begun to go down along the horizon. "Well Seline it's time for me to go."

"Yea...Hey Mister Tempest."

Looking down at Seline I saw a mischievous grin. "Yea Seline."

"Try and treat big sister Siro with care."

I could feel the heat as blush made it's way across my face. A laugh escaped Seline as she took note of my discomfort. Sighing I knelt down beside her. "Yea Seline I'll be sure."

Before I could get up Seline placed her lips against my forehead. "For good luck...Big brother Tempest."

"Wh..What." Quickly I shot up and stared at the small girl who began to giggle to herself, "Heh. You got it little sis." With that I dashed across the plain, back towards my home of ice spikes.

**Welcome back peepls. Yep new term, peepls. Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of IceBound. Now you guys get a bit of backstory for Tempest. Also a small peak into the more mature parts of this story, decided not to go too far with it and just stick to basics. There may or may not be warning before parts like that. Mainly cuz who knows. Putting plot components within stuff like that seems amusing in a way. Welp either way that's it for today remember to Review, Follow, and Favourite**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

* * *

**Sinno: "Well looks like it's our turn to fill in for this guys mistake."**

**Siro: "Indeed it is. Debockle doesn't own Minecraft. Minecraft is owned by both Mojang and Microsoft."**

**Sinno: "The only things Debockle has "rights" to are his characters and this story"**

**Sinno and Siro: "Please come back next time. We'd love to see our allies again."**


	6. Chapter 6: Routine Entrance

Shifting snow out of my hair I slid further along the outside of the castle walls. Looking down I paid little attention to the stalagmites of ice and instead focused on one of the patrolling guards. Once more I continued to ease towards the window. From the outside it was evident that the room inside had not been used in many years. "_Kind of surprising actually. It seems as if they haven't touched my room since I left." _A small pang of pain shot through my chest. Shaking my head I made the last movement towards the frost covered window. Taking my palm I felt around the bricks surrounding it.

"Notch I hope they didn't fix up the castle walls since I've been gone."

Suddenly my hand shifted inward and I heard a small thump as the stone brick fell out of it's place. Letting out a breath of relief I shoved my hand into the small opening where the brick once was. On the other side I searched for the clasp and unhitched it. Opening the window I crawled into my past room, replacing the brick and locking back the window.

Taking in a deep breath I was practically bombarded by a feeling of nostalgia. Across from me was a wooden birch door, on the back of it the royal insignia of a guard. A dark oak dresser was beside me with a lone torch burning dimly in the night. Taking of my dark Snow Golem beanie I rested it on the dresser and stripped off the rest of my clothes. Placing the vest and long sleeve inside the closet I stared longingly at the king sized bed in the center of the room.

"I've been waiting way too long for a good nights rest." I said climbing into the covers. "Ahhh." I drifted as my body was engulfed in comfort. Soon my mind went blank, though as sleep was about to come I felt something shift on the bed.

Instantly I jerked the covers off the bed. Leaning over to the dresser I grabbed the torch, bringing it over in order to see. Slowly I put my hand up to my face. Hiding my interest from no one in particular.

"God damn it Hail." Looking at the girl I was stuck between confusion and disbelief. "It's been 17 years, yet she still sleeps in my room some nights." A pang of guilt hit me in the chest. "All these years alone," I whispered, stroking my hand through her blood orange hair. "Sorry 'my queen' I'm sure it must have been hard on you." With this statement I bowed. Rising back up I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Well anyway you need to get up Hail. Get the hell outta my room because frankly I'm tired and sharing isn't on my agenda right now." A few minutes passed as I shook the girl awake. Slowly awaking from her slumber hey tired gaze rested on me. For a split moment they were a gaze of happiness, but it didn't last long before the wrath of a woman unlike any other was released."

"Hey," I gave her my best smile despite the dire situation. "Now that you're awake. Do you think I could have my room back?"

Before I could react a fist connected with my gut, launching me through the birch door and into the hallway. Gripping my stomach I looked up sheepishly at the enraged princess. As she stepped closer to me frost accumulated around her frenzied hair. Her normally soft orange gaze glared at me in a startling icy blue color.

"Come on Hail think about this." I barely had time to finish as she launched herself at me and slammed down. Rolling out the way I was blown back by the force of her fist hitting the wall. Waving dust out of my face I stared at the crater now in the castle hall.

I must say though I'm never typically scared of anyone and I believe it was at this moment I felt true fear.

"Hail c'mon let's talk about this," opening my palm towards her I froze her feet to the floor. Considering how the prison was broken instantly I backed away some more.

"Talk...You want to talk!" Hail yelled. Her voice reverberating throughout the hall and barraging me from all directions. Slowly I rose from my kneeling position.

Quickly I nodded in response. _"For fucks sake. Why can things never go smoothly."_ I thought.

"Great we can certainly talk. Especially while I'm erasing your existence from this kingdom." Raising her palm a pack of ice spikes erupted from the ground, each one aiming to pierce something vital. Flipping backwards I avoided the deadly creations of ice.

"So tell me Tempest," I stopped for a moment. "Why did you leave!" She yelled as she slammed both hands into the ground. A wave of snow gushed forth, flooding the area and throwing my body against the back wall.

Swiping my hand across my chest I dispersed the tidal wave of snow only to be struck in the face as Hail drove her foot into my cheek and sent my body skidding across the floor.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" With this she charged at me and brought back her fist. Staring her in the eye I drew back my fist as well, clashing it against her's as she neared.

I heard an audible snap before I screamed out in agony. I bit down on my lip and looked at my now broken arm, the bone seemingly broken in multiple places. _"And there it goes again."_

"What do you want from me Hail...I don't know okay. It didn't seem important enough to tell anyone." Pulling myself up I rose to be face to face with Hail whose anger blared still. Before I could rise fully I felt her fist connect with my gut causing me to double over.

"If you're going to give me bullshit answers like that than you might as well go," she spat.

Rising up once more I gave a sigh. "Look I can't say exactly what I left for, but I can say it's a situation between your father and me." Pain shot across my ribs as a spike embedded itself through my bone.

Leaning close to me I could fell the cold radiate off her. This chill wasn't alluring like it usually was. This cold was one that lead to death, even for Snow Golems.

"Hail I'm telling you the truth..." I paused before speaking once more. My voice no longer screaming in response the her questions. "That's all I can tell you. But I guess that's not what you want to hear."

I laughed inwardly. "It's quite amusing how I get into these situations though I guess the one thing I should say before clocking out is. I'm sorry Hail. I'm sorry I can't tell you the answers you want to know. I'm sorry that I never fought to have you go with me." I gulped as I got ready to say my last piece. "And most of all I'm sorry it took you 17 years to finally grow a decent chest."

Immediately after I finished my apology I felt as if my body had gone numb. No feeling just a dense chill throughout my body. The last words I heard her say was "**Freezing Point."**

Opening my eyes was like staring at the sun on an early summers morning. A feeling of weightlessness drifted through my body as if air was no longer present. Just like this I stayed for who knew how long. Suddenly I could feel a figure approach. Turning towards the figure I was able to make out a gray robe that rippled in rhythm and hid the wearers face.

"Who are you?" I questioned. "Another dead mob perhaps?"

A small laugh escaped from the figure before her pulled off his hood. "The name's Gale. It's finally good to meet with my closest friend."

My mind raced to find an explanation for the scenario, but concerning it was my first time being dead I went along with it. "So you're Gale huh."

A bored look covered the man's face. Even his short gray hair looked as if it was barely kept up with. "I've wanted to talk to you Tempest. About the King."

"I know what your going to say. I can communicate with you internally remember." I said looking away in disgust from the cloud apparition.

"And so you know how much you need to do this." The figure insisted. The ripples along his robe growing in intensity.

I yelled out in frustration, wishing that I could punch this robe wearing Gale in the face. "But you don't understand do you?! It was him why I was sent away. It was a simple deal Gale. I get a handle on the Black Ice and then I can return short and simple."

Smoothly Gale floated closer to me, his body only a few feet from mine. "If it were so simple than why did you not say that to Hail. Is it because you're afraid she may fear you if you tell her the truth. Or maybe it's because you also know that deep down that's not why you left. You can feel it can't you? The growing power of the relic within you. The visions that have haunted you. You may be able to lie about your real motives to yourself, but I'm a part of you Tempest. I know what you think. _I know who you really are._" Gale paused before squeezing onto Tempest's shoulder. "We will speak later friend it's time for you to go."

"Wait," Quickly I grasped onto Gale's arm only to feel it sift through my fingers as his figure faded. "God damn it! Damn it all to this Nether Hell. Damn it all to fuck. Just damn It!"

Quickly I shot up out of the bed. Looking around I was in an room bearing close resemble to one in a hospital.

"Oh you're up now."

I turned to see Hail sitting beside the bed her hair looking as if it hadn't been managed in days.

"How long have a been gone for."

"Too long in my opinion. Though in actual time about 3 weeks. You were given a body again about a 4 days ago, but only now your spirit seems to have returned." Before I could speak I was embraced in a hug.

"Tempest. I will personally hunt you down if you ever leave like that again. If you think you know what a nightmare is believe me. You don't. So just remember pull any shit like that and your done, and you better hope I expect a thanks for having my father ressurect you."

I laughed, "Hey you're the one who killed me so why should I be thanking you. Though whatever. Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that."

Letting go she slugged me in the arm. "You know what I mean you fucking bastard. And you deserved it for that comment about my breast which by the way grew in only 10 years after you left, prick. I mean like what do you expect. Not like I'm a slime who are practically born with those things as soon as they're born."

"Was still after I left." I turned my attention the bedside window. Outside the sun illuminated the morning dew that covered the sill.

A rapping sound on the door caught my attention. Soon a guard walked in, the deadpan look on his face revealing no info. "The King would like to meet with you Tempest." He paused and looked at Hail, his eyebrows raising in a questioning glance. "As for you Princess Hail I must ask for you to leave this boy alone for now."

Before any objections could be said he escorted Hail out of the room, giving me one last look as he shut the door. Sighing I looked out the window again, seemingly searching for an answer. "Well here we go Gale. Whatever happens from here on out we stand by it. Together."

**And just like that we begin to actually progress. I don't really have much to say except that I hope you guys enjoy this story so far. The chapter update will come much slower than these past ones. Slowly running out of plot ideas and arcs to lengthen the chapters. So at this point in time I'm gonna start taking my time. That's it for today remember to review, favourite, and follow. Cya you guys next time. **

**(P.S. To those who are questioning, "What happened to his arm after the fight with flare." Well that only served the purpose of showing just how strong Flare really is. And if you question how he got it back on then there's a simple explanation. He reattached it by freezing it. Attaching the broken arm then freezing the veins and bone back together. Eventually as they unfreeze they connect slowly. Done, now cya for real.)**

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**

**Hail: "BlackDebockle does not own Minecraft. Minecraft is actually owned by Mojang and Microsoft. The only things remotely owned by the guy are his characters and this story. With that I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the story and return soon enough."**


	7. Hiatus Bois

I'm gonna keep this short and simple. This story will be on extended hiatus.

Reasons:

School is kicking my butt

I can't seem to write in a way I like so my plan is to write other stuff till I improve (Really like this story and i don't wanna botch it up)

Other story ideas have flooded my mind and I can't get focused on this till the leave (LEAVE YOU GLORIOUS IDEAS, LEAVE)

As I said I love this story but I can't seem to get it write. Hope you people who did read understand, and thanks.

**-BlackDebockle Signed Out**


End file.
